


Present Tense

by yours_eternally



Series: Early Band Oneshots [4]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: He and Chris are in the guest room. Ricky doesn’t mind. They’ve been sleeping on the bus together of course. But. Ricky hasn’t been alone with Chris since the party. It had been the night before they’d left on tour. Ricky had been hyper on nervous energy and cigarettes.And they’d kind of, sort of kissed.Ricky and Chris have got a bed for the night on tour, but Ricky's finding it difficult to get to sleep.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: Early Band Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Present Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lae4ka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lae4ka/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!! 🎂🌟🥂🎉🌈

Ricky groans, starfishing out on the bed. He feels like he hasn’t slept in a real bed in months, which in a couple of days will probably be true. He sleeps in the van fine, but right now it feels like they’re been on tour forever, and Ricky is more grateful than he can say that Josh had sweet talked his friend into letting them stay over. 

He and Chris are in the guest room. Ricky doesn’t mind. They’ve been sleeping on the bus together of course. But. Ricky hasn’t been alone with Chris since the party. It had been the night before they’d left on tour. Ricky had been hyper on nervous energy and cigarettes. And they’d kind of, sort of kissed. Barely. Closed mouth to closed mouth. Lip rings clinking. 

They’d left so early the next morning, they hadn’t had a chance to talk. Ricky traces a finger over his lower lip as he stares at the ceiling. He wonders if, after a month and a half, it’s now too awkward. Not that this situation isn’t already incredibly awkward. 

The room is tiny. In fact, Ricky’s fairly certain if he stretches out any more he’d be able to touch all four walls. The bed is tiny. The double — against all the laws of physics — has somehow been squashed in. Since Chris is currently in the bathroom and Ricky can't help but luxuriate on an actual, honest to God mattress. 

Ricky glances up at the sound of footsteps. Chris shuffles back in, slipping through the gap in the door; it can’t open any wider because it’s jammed against the footboard of the bed. He snorts when he spots how Ricky’s splayed out. 

‘Comfortable?’ he asks. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, squirming into the sheets. Chris laughs at him again, as he edges clumsily around the bed dumping his bag. He yawns, and Ricky can see his head keeps dropping as though he can barely keep it up. He sheds his t-shirt and pushes down his sweats blearily, leaving him just in his underwear. Ricky can’t help but briefly admire his brightly inked skin. He’d always liked Chris’ tattoos. 

‘Grab the light,’ Chris mutters, with another yawn, ‘—think I’m gonna fucking die, dude.’ He staggers towards the bed fumbling with the covers. 

‘Baby,’ Ricky says, laughing as he rolls up and reaches for the light near the door. He lays back down next to where Chris has stretched out. The bed had seemed pretty spacious with just him but with Chris into it too it suddenly feels decidedly snug. And Ricky’s trapped between Chris’ warm, _breathing_ body and the unyielding wall. 

He rolls towards the wall, trying to get comfortable. Chris’ breathing has already slowed and evened out. Ricky stares at the wall. He’s so tired he’d thought sleep would be no problem. But that was before Chris was in the bed. With his breathing, and his warmth seeping under Ricky’s skin. He even kind of smells good. Not the scented soap he’d showered with but of something deeper, more earthly. It makes Ricky wonder how his skin tastes.

Chris huffs and rolls, and that’s worse. Because now he’s facing towards Ricky, breathing his warm breath against the bare skin of his back. Chris shifts, huffing sleepily again. Ricky can feel his skin tingling. His whole body feels like it’s humming, and his cock is starting to thicken in his underwear. Ricky squeezes his eyes closed and tries to think about anything other than the fact Chris is warm and in bed with him. 

Then Ricky feels a warm hand on his ribs, then his stomach, and then Chris’ whole body is pressed up against his back as he hugs Ricky around his middle. _Fuck_. For a moment, Ricky’s brain completely refused to believe he’s actually being cuddled by his sleeping bandmate. He tries to wriggle out from under his arm but he’s still trapped between Chris’ body and the wall, and he’s not strong enough to shove Chris off. Ricky’s not sure if it’s due to his wriggling but Chris mumbles against his neck and Ricky feels something hot against the back of his thigh. _Fuck_. 

‘Um,’ Ricky whispers, ‘— _Chris?_ ’ Chris doesn’t respond, doesn’t even make a sound. He’s still breathing heavily, laying heavily on Ricky; his weight is more pleasant and grounding than Ricky wants to admit. But he has to get the fuck off him. Because Ricky’s cock is currently obscenely hard and Chris is very much _asleep_. 

‘Chris—’ he starts again, louder this time, ‘Chris, dude, c’mon wake up.’ Chris mumbles. ‘Chris— come _on_ ,’ Ricky says, shaking the arm he’s got around his waist. Chris grunts and mumbles more. 

‘ _Rick?_ ’ he slurs, hand on his stomach fumbling downwards. Ricky — who hadn’t expected him to fucking do _that_ — squeaks trying to catch his wrist before he can start pawing him through his underwear. 

‘Rick?’ Chris says again, suddenly sounding much more awake. ‘What’s—’ Chris goes rigid against his back and quickly removes his arm and shifts back with a muttered _shit_. 

‘You just uh... grabbed me,’ Ricky mumbles, feeling his face flush in the darkness. 

‘So-sorry, man,’ Chris says, ‘I passed out, I didn’t mean— I wouldn’t ever—’ 

‘It’s okay,’ Ricky says, quickly. He can feel the embarrassment coming off of him in waves. 

‘Shit, I’m sorry Ricky,’ Chris says, ‘I uh—’ 

‘It’s fine,’ Ricky says quickly, ‘it’s all fine. I um…’ Ricky takes a breath. ‘Did you want… I can’t help with that?’ he forces himself to finish saying. He’s not sure if it’s Chris’ warmth or the darkness but he’s feeling worked up, and a little wild. Though in the middle of the night, when they’re halfway through a tour and both exhausted probably isn’t the best time to shoot his shot. 

‘With…’ Chris says, sounding confused, and it takes Ricky every shred of self-control not to blurt out _your cock_. But then he seems to get it because Ricky can feel his shifting against the mattress, then he shifts a little closer. 

‘You… want to?’ he asks, and Ricky nods. Before remembering it’s dark and mumbling _yeah_ as Chris closes the distance between their mouths. They break apart after a moment with a sticky noise. 

‘Let me,’ Ricky says softly, pecking Chris’ lips again. Chris hums so Ricky presses into him, feeling Chris’ cock against his thigh again. Chris hums again, his heavy arm going back around him to hug him closer. Ricky wriggles his underwear down his thighs before tentatively touching the waistband of Chris’. Chris is breathing hot and heavy against Ricky’s cheek as he pulls his underwear down enough to get his cock out. It practically bounces up to meet him and Ricky has to bite his lip not to laugh. He rubs his thumb over the slit and Chris groans low in his chest. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he grits out in a shaking breath. Ricky can feel the tip of his cock is damp with pre-come. He brings his hand back to his mouth, licking the slight bitterness from his hand and spitting in his palm. He lowers it awkwardly, slicking Chris and making him have to muffle a moan against Ricky’s hair. 

‘Okay?’ Ricky asks and Chris nods, face still pressed to his hair, apparently beyond speech as Ricky starts to stroke him. Ricky shifts, getting his hips in a better position. Then he changes the angle of his hand so he can press his cock against the underside of Chris’. Chris exhales sharply, both arms going tight around him. He’s got a hand splayed on Ricky’s ass to keep him tight against him as Ricky starts to rock his hips, using his hand to steady Chris’ cock and keep pressed close against his. 

‘Fucking _hell_ ,’ Chris gasps, fingers digging into Ricky’s flesh. It’ll probably bruise but Ricky wants it; wants Chris to put marks all over his skin. 

‘Yeah?’ he says, against Chris’ mouth as he rolls his hips into him. It’s more intense than he had been expecting. Their skin together; hot and smooth, spit-slick and sensitive. He’s sweating, his entire body tingling with heat as his spine curls. He arches, feeling all the muscles in his gut going taut. 

Chris is moving now too, mouthing and kissing his hair, moaning hard as his hips jerk against Ricky, cock sliding in his palm. Ricky bites his lip, cheeks burning. He feels surrounded, enveloped, by Chris’ warmth and weight, and it feels so good he can barely stand it. Chris’ hips give another clumsy jerk and Ricky feels his cock pulsing in his palm. Then he's shuddering, and coming hard in Ricky’s fist. 

Ricky gasps sharply, feeling Chris’ come hot and sticky against his stomach. Chris is panting against him, whining softly as Ricky fucks against his sensitive skin. Ricky can feel the heat of the orgasm burning beneath his skin a split second before his gut gives a vicious twist and he comes with a gasp. 

They stay pressed against each other, breathing into each other’s mouths. Ricky can feel sleep dragging at him in the warm afterglow of getting off. Chris’ breathing has already slowed and he mumbles sleepily when Ricky sits up. He wriggles completely out of his underwear and wipes them both down, before throwing them towards the door. He’ll deal with it in the morning. Because right now all he wants to do is let Chris pull him back into his arms and let sleep take them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute cricky 🥰🥰 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, Lae4ka! 💖
> 
> I'm going to be taking a break from posting from next Friday until the end of April (I want to knock some fics off my wip list and have a bit of time away from AO3)
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
